Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/LV
Wesele Zeni miało być huczne i świetne; matka jej i pan Henryk zawczasu już rozsyłali na wsze strony zaproszenia, wzywające do asystowania uroczystemu aktowi wszystkich krewnych, przyjaciół i znajomych familii. Wiedząc o tych przygotowaniach, z góry wyobrażałam już sobie, w jak niebiańskie zachwycenie wprowadzić miały nowiuteńkiego pana Michała świetne i stare nazwiska owej paranteli przyszłej jego żony, które w czasie wesela wygalonowani lokaje wygłaszać będą z progu salonów. Zabawa weselna miała być urządzona jak najwspanialej, a ku większemu jej splendorowi obmyślono, aby zwykłe tańce urozmaicone były muzykalno-wokalnym koncertem. Koncert ten miały wykonać dwie panny, pięknie grające na fortepianie, ktoś z mężczyzn, biegle władający smyczkiem, i dwa głosy, z których jeden był kobiecym sopranem, drugi męskim tenorem. Do rzędu fortepianistek mnie zaliczono; pani S. osobiście i usilnie prosiła mnie i mojej matki, abym na weselu jej córki wystąpiła z muzyką, na co chętnie przystałyśmy obie. Matka moja bowiem rada była w swej macierzyńskiej dumie, że będę miała sposobność ukazać mój talent przed licznym zebraniem, ja zaś myślałam, że uczynię przez to przysługę wychodzącej za mąż towarzyszce. W wigilię ślubu odbył się u Zeni tak zwany wieczór dziewiczy, na który zaproszone zostały wszystkie znajome jej panny. Nikt z mężczyzn nie należał do naszego koła, bo pan młody w tymże samym czasie wyprawiał u siebie wieczór kawalerski i zaprosił całą męską połowę towarzystwa. Było coś poetycznego i rzewnego w tym obchodzie przedślubnym, w czasie którego kilkanaście młodych dziewic otoczyło towarzyszkę i przyjaciółkę, spędzającą ostatni wieczór w ich swobodnym, dziewiczym kole. Jutro otworzą się przed nią wrota innego życia, jutro z rozwiniętymi żaglami wpłynie ona w tę krainę przyszłości, którą mogiła już tylko zakończy. Jutro będzie ona mieszkanką tego tajemniczego pays de l'inconnu, w którym spotka ją szczęście czy cierpienie całego życia, któż przepowie? Dziś jest ona jeszcze naszą dziewicą, siostrą, towarzyszką, przyjaciółką, miłą i dobrą powiernicą wpółdziecięcych smutków naszych i radości. Dziś zatem otoczmy ją kołem serdecznym, obejmijmy ramionami, okrywajmy pocałunkami to czoło, wolne dotąd od chmur, a nad którym wiszą może burze i gromy życia. Dziś kochajmy ją całą siłą naszych serc młodych, bo któż wie, co ją czeka w tej nieznanej, tajemniczej, dalekiej przyszłości, ku której dąży? Niech w przyszłość tę zabierze ona z sobą wspomnienie tego wieczoru, spędzonego z siostrami; niech to wspomnienie w czekające ją ciemne chwile przynosi błysk niewinnej, młodej przyjaźni; niech będzie iskrą i promykiem dla jej serca wtedy, gdy mu na świecie zabraknie ciepła i światła! Pomimo licznego grona zebranych osób cicho i uroczyste było w obszernych, na wpół tylko oświetlonych salonach. W paradnym salonie wkoło kanapy zasiadło kilka matek i opiekunek, towarzyszących córkom lub kuzynkom, i rozmawiało z sobą po cichu. Twarze ich poważniejsze jeszcze były niż zwykle, głosy zniżyły się mimo woli. Często milkły wszystkie, rozmowa przerywała się i tylko oczy z zamyśleniem patrzały w przestrzeń, niby na punkt jakiś, niewidzialny a oddalony. Może ten dzień, który jednej z przytomnych tam młodych istot zamykał swobodną dziewiczą epokę, której z tych kobiet, zbliżających się ku starości, przywodził na pamięć podobny dzień jej życia; może patrząc przed siebie zamyślonymi oczami każda z nich przypominała sobie, jak jej w tym dniu serce uderzało żywo miłością, niepokojem, nadzieją, i rachowała w myśli bóle, zawody, cierpienia, które spotkały ją później na tej drodze, na jaką wchodziła z wieńcem ślubnym na głowie śród śpiewów i pocałunków towarzyszek? Po środku przyległego salonu postawiono duży okrągły stół, a na nim umieszczono dwie wielkie srebrne tace z piętrzącymi się stosami mirtowych gałązek. Wkoło stołu zasiadło kilkanaście młodych panien w jednostajnym prawie stroju, bo umówiłyśmy się już wprzódy, że będziemy wszystkie ubrane w proste suknie z białego muślinu, które wydawały się najstosowniejsze dla tej dziewiczej uroczystości. Każda z nas zabierała z tacy garść gałązek i układała je w drobne bukieciki przewiązując każdy białą wstążeczką. Bukieciki te przeznaczone były dla ślubnej asystencji, a wiązanie ich było obowiązkiem młodych towarzyszek i niejako celem dziewiczego wieczoru; ślubny zaś panny młodej wianeczek upleść powinna była siostra jej lub najbliższa przyjaciółka. Dziwnie jakoś ciche i uroczyste było dziś to nasze koło. Ani gwaru, ani muzyki. Na każdej prawie z naszych twarzy przesuwało się wzruszenie i migotała zaduma; fortepian stał zamknięty, jakby także zamyślony — nikt go znać dziś nie poruszył jeszcze i poruszyć nie myślał. Rozmowa urywała się ciągle, wszystkie nasze młode głowy pracowały znać myślą i na wyrazy zdobyć się nie mogły, tylko kilkanaście par drobnych i białych rąk poruszało się zwinnie, z symetrią i starannością układając wiązanki zielonych mirtu gałązek. — No, teraz, moje panie — rzekła Emilka — przerywając dość długie milczenie — wybierzcie mi najpiękniejsze i najbujniejsze gałązki! Zaczynam bowiem splatanie wianeczka! To mówiąc Emilka przysunęła do siebie tacę i zaczęła przebierać między gałązkami; kilka najbliżej jej siedzących panien zaczęło jej pomagać, kilka innych przeniosło wzrok z wiązanek swych na Zenię. Zenia bledsza była i bardziej milcząca jak zwykle; przy wyrazach Emilki upuściła kilka gałązek, które machinalnie trzymała w ręku, i zamyśliła się. — Jakże to dobrze, moja Zeniu — mówiła dalej Emilka żartobliwym tonem — że raz już przecie odbędzie się to twoje wesele! Przyznam się, że te dwumiesięczne kłopoty z twoją wyprawą i wszystkimi tymi przygotowaniami porządnie mię zmęczyły i jak zbawienia wyglądam chwili, w której po twoim ślubie z mamą na wieś powrócę! — I nie będzie ci smutno beze mnie, Emilko! — wymówiła Zenia podnosząc na siostrę oczy, które zamgliły się smutkiem. — O, i bardzo! — zawołała Emilka z tkliwością w głosie — przecie dotąd nie rozstawałyśmy się z sobą ani na dzień jeden; wszystko było nam wspólne. Po twoim oddaleniu się z domu poczuję się bardzo osamotnioną. — Nie na długo może — przerwała, śmiejąc się, jedna z panien. — Dlaczego? — spytała Emilka. — Bo może i sama wkrótce za mąż wyjdziesz? Emilka obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami i odpowiedziała krótko: — Nie sądzę, aby to prędko miało nastąpić. — A ja myślę — zawołała któraś z towarzyszek — że z wesela Zeni wiele innych wyniknie wesel. Takie mnóstwo osób z różnych stron się zjechało, tyle nie znanych dotąd sobie ludzi pozna się i zbliży się do siebie przy tej zręczności, że jestem pewna, iż z tego wszystkiego niejeden wyniknie mariaż. — To prawda — zabrała głos Zenia — pomiędzy jutrzejszymi naszymi gośćmi znajdzie się wielu panów, mało dotąd nam znanych. Między innymi pokaże się także śród nas gwiazda męskiego rodzaju i pierwszej na firmamencie naszym wielkości, gwiazda tajemnicza, która, lubo bardzo blisko nas świeci i to nie byle jakim światłem urodzenia i majątku, mało widzialną bywa nam zwykle; gwiazda... — Zeniu! — zawołała jedna z towarzyszek— porzuć te przenośnie, a mów wyraźnie: kto to taki ta twoja gwiazda? — Niestety! nie była, nie jest i nie będzie ona moją! — z komicznym wyrazem odparła Zenia, która z właściwą sobie ruchliwością charakteru odzyskała w mgnieniu oka zwykłą swą wesołość i gadatliwość. — Niestety! — mówiła dalej — gwiazda ta dla żadnej z was nie zaświeci podobno, chociaż ją jutro ujrzą oczy wasze. O ile światłą, o tyle jest niedostępną! W pogardzie ma ona podobno nasze zgrabne, ustrojone postacie i ładne, utrefione główki; szuka ona podobno czegoś więcej niż to, co jej dać możemy, a tymczasem... — Ale któż to? kto? — zawołało kilka głosów. — Zgadnijcie — figlarnie mówiła Zenia — opiszę go wam. Albo nie; opisywać go nie będę, bo nie potrafiłabym dokładnie tego uczynić. Zresztą w powierzchowności swojej człowiek, o którym mówię, nic nie ma szczególnego, nic niepospolitego: ma wzrost średni, włosy ciemne, czoło wysokie i rozumne, oczy wielkie, ciemnoszare, usta łagodne... — Ależ, moja droga — przerwano — malujesz portret, w którym mnóstwo ludzi poznać można... — Być może — kończyła Zenia — więc dla bliższego określenia wolę wam powiedzieć, że człowiek, o którym mówię, odziedziczył po ojcu dobra ogromne, ale zadłużone i zrujnowane; że pomimo to sprzedać ich za żadną cenę nie chciał, ale jak wieść niesie, pracował przez dziesięć lat jak wyrobnik, a dziś jest już jednym z największych panów w kraju; że mieszka w starożytnym modrzewiowym dworcu, postawionym na wzgórzu; że za wzgórzem tym pod ścianą borów bielą się liczne marmurowe grobowce jego pradziadów... — To hrabia Witold! — zawołałam, a zarazem wszystkie gałązki mirtowe, jakie trzymałam w ręku, rozsypały mi się na suknię. Rozmowy Żeni słuchałam zrazu z zupełną obojętnością, ale przy ostatnich jej wyrazach poczułam mimowolne wzruszenie, odgadłam, o kim mówiła, i sama nie wiedziałam, jakim sposobem imię hrabiego Witolda wypadło z ust moich. — Zgadłaś, Wacławo — odrzekła Zenia — to gwiazda pierwszej wielkości, o jakiej mówiłam, ten człowiek, który mieszka o miedzę z naszymi rodzicami, a którego jednak tak mało znamy, ten, słowem, bogaty, wysoko urodzony, interesujący i niedostępny gość nasz jutrzejszy — to hrabia Witold. Gdy Zenia to mówiła, po mojej głowie kręciła się nieustannie myśl: "Zobaczę go więc z bliska! Poznam go!" I na myśl tę zdejmowała mię ciekawość połączona z radością i pewną nieokreśloną obawą. — Już to trzeba przyznać — ozwała się Emilka — że hrabia Witold, pomimo że nie może liczyć się do rzędu bardzo pięknych mężczyzn, ma powierzchowność tak jakoś odróżniającą się od tła ogólnego, że wzbudza interes od pierwszego spojrzenia... — Masz słuszność, Emilko — potwierdziła inna panna — widziałam go parę razy i bardzo mię zainteresował, nigdy jednak z nim nie rozmawiałam. — Co do mnie — rzekła ze śmiechem Emilka — zazdrościłam zawsze Helence sposobności bliższego poznania hrabiego Witolda, jaką miała spotykając go w domu swego stryja... — Niewiele wygrałam na tej sposobności — równie żartobliwie odparła Helenka — hrabia Witold nie zbliżył się do mnie ni razu i był zawsze tak obojętnym na moje wdzięki jak oto ten marmur! To mówiąc, z udanym komicznym gniewem uderzyła parę razy drobną swą pięścią o marmurową płytę stolika. — Papa mówi zawsze, że to bardzo zacny człowiek, ale jakiś dziki — wyrzekła jedna z panien. — W każdym razie to najświetniejsza partia w prowincji — odparła inna — majątek jego liczą na nie wiem już ile milionów, a przy tym nazwisko... — Otóż to nazwisko — odezwałam się z kolei — jest wedle mnie jednym z przymiotów hrabiego Witolda, wzbudzających najżywszy dla niego interes... Zaledwie to wymówiłam, już pożałowałam słów moich, poczułam bowiem, że wydałam się z najskrytszą moją myślą, to jest z zajęciem, jakie nie znany mi prawie człowiek wzbudził we mnie. Nie miałam jednak czasu na rozwagę, bo Zosia, milcząca dotąd, podniosła na mnie swoje przyćmione, apatyczne oczy i wymówiła: — Czyliż, Wacławo, tak prędko zmieniłaś pojęcia swe o równości ludzi między sobą, że świetne nazwisko intryguje cię i w zachwyt wprawia?... Ton lekko ironiczny, jakim słowa te były wymówione, uraził mnie nieco. — Bynajmniej, moja Zosiu — odparłam żywo — imię hrabiego Witolda podoba mi się nie dla splendoru, jakim okrywa go w oczach ludzi, ale dlatego, że przypomina mi wielkie a piękne bardzo rzeczy. Kiedy wkrótce po powrocie mym z pensji usłyszałam po raz pierwszy imię to w domu mej babki, wnet stanęły mi w myśli wspaniałe sale, śród których z taką chwałą brzmiało ono niegdyś, sławne zwycięstwa, jakie wraz z nim zapisane zostały na kartach dziejowych... i pomyślałam sobie zarazem, a i dotąd tak myślę, że ludzie, co imiona podobne dziedziczą, wraz z nimi otrzymują w spadku wielki obowiązek utrzymania ich na zdobytej wiekami wysokości. Zajmuje mię więc imię hrabiego Witolda dlatego, że czuję w nim jakąś głęboką, nieokreśloną poezję przemawiającej przez nie przeszłości; że przypomina mi ono cudowne opowieści, które w kolebce jeszcze prawie słyszałam z ust piastunki i które stanowiły zachwyt i rozkosz moich lat dziecinnych; że daje mi ono obietnicę, iż człowiek, który je nosi, otrzymał w spadku po sławnych swych przodkach część ich cnót wielkich i posiada w duszy tę odwagę i prawość rycerską, jaką każda z nas w tajemnicy serca przyodziewać lubi wymarzony przez się ideał mężczyzny. Mówiłam to z zapałem i uniesieniem; w pamięci żywo stanął mi ów obiad u babki Hortensji, przy którym pierwszy raz słyszałam rozmawiające o hrabi Witoldzie osoby. Słowa, jakie o nim wymówił wówczas proboszcz i pan Rudolf, pamiętałam tak dokładnie, jakbym je wczoraj dopiero słyszała. Nie wiem, jaką by na tę tyradę moją była odpowiedź młodych mych towarzyszek, bo rozmowa przerwaną została wniesieniem przez lokajów cukrów, konfitur i tym podobnych przysmaków. Gdy wszystkie bukieciki z mirtu były już powiązane, a młode żeńskie grono, powstawszy od stołu, połączyło się w oddzielne grupy i przechadzało się po salonach, Emilka wzięła mię pod rękę i pociągnęła we framugę okna, z dala od wszystkich obecnych. — Mam do opowiedzenia ci pewne wielce ciekawe rzeczy, o których dowiedziałam się dzisiaj — rzekła półgłosem. — Musisz mi tylko dać słówko, że dochowasz tajemnicy. Ostatnie wyrazy były koniecznym wstępem, rozpoczynającym zwykle zobopólne zwierzenia się młodych towarzyszek; przyrzekłam tajemnicę i słuchałam z ciekawością. — Wyobraź sobie — mówiła Emilka najciszej, jak tylko mogła — mimo woli zupełnie wysłuchałam między Henrykiem i narzeczonym Zeni rozmowę, która dała mi wiele do myślenia i zmartwiła mię, a razem pocieszyła. Dziś, przed południem jeszcze, siedziałam w swoim po— koju w rannym negliżu i choć Zenia od dawna mię napędzała, abym ubrała się i pojechała z nią na miasto po jakiś jeszcze spawunek, nie mogłam przemóc siebie i otrząsnąć się z zamyślenia, jakie mię ogarnęło. Myślałam o tym, jaka też to będzie przyszłość Zeni z człowiekiem, którego nie kocha, za którego wychodzi tylko dla pozycji i, jak powiada, dla rozmaitości. Smutno mi było, lękałam się o siostrę i przyrzekłam sobie, że nigdy nie postąpię tak jak ona, że choćby mi przyszło starą panną pozostać, nie wyjdę za mąż inaczej, jak za człowieka, który mi trafi i do serca, i do przekonania. Gdy tak siedziałam zatopiona w myślach i sama jedna, do przyległego gabinetu, który, jak wiesz, dzieli nasze pokoje z resztą mieszkania, weszli Henryk i pan Michał. Z początku chciałam umknąć do pokoju Zeni, ale spostrzegłam, że drzwi były na klucz zamknięte, musiałabym więc chyba przechodzić przez pokój, w którym byli panowie, czego nie chciałam czynić w negliżu. Zresztą byłam pewna, że mię nie zobaczą, bo drzwi na wpół tylko były otwarte, a ja siedziałam tak, że ekran od kominka do połowy mię przed nimi zakrywał. Zostałam więc na miejscu i nie przerywając sobie ciągu moich myśli nie zwracałam zrazu żadnej uwagi na rozmowę, którą prowadzili oni z sobą półgłosem; nagle uderzyło mię wymówione przez Henryka imię Zeni, a ponieważ o niej właśnie ze smutkiem i obawą myślałam, na dźwięk jej imienia pierwszy raz, podniosłam oczy i spojrzałam na rozmawiających z sobą panów, których przez ażurowe ramy ekranu wybornie widziałam. Henryk siedział na fotelu i palił cygaro, pan Michał stał z drugiej strony stolika. W chwili gdy spojrzałam na nich, umilkli, a z fizjonomii obydwóch poznać mogłam, że frazes, na którym urwała się rozmowa, był drażliwej treści. Po chwili pan Michał wyjął ręce z kieszeni, oparł je o stół, potem założył na piersi, potem poprawił nimi włosy, i na koniec znowu do kieszeni je włożył. Po odbyciu dopiero tych różnych a właściwych mu ewolucji z rękami wymówił dość cicho i nie odrywając oczu od lampy, która stała na stole: ..Przyznam się panu, że nie rozumiem dobrze, w jakim celu rozpocząłeś pan ze mną rozmowę o posagu panny Zenony..." "W takim — odpowiedział Henryk obojętnie bawiąc się dymem swego cygara — abyś pan żeniąc się z moją siostrą wiedział, co z nią razem bierzesz, i potem nie stawiał wymagań, których bym nie był w stanie zadowolnić". "Panie Henryku!..." — przerwał pan Michał bardzo żywo i jak mi się zdawało, z pewną obrazą w głosie. "Pozwól pan, abym skończył — ciągnął Henryk — i nie obrażaj się na mnie za to, że chcę grać z tobą carte blanche dla ochronienia przyszłości mego spokoju i wspólnej naszej zgody od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Otóż chciałem panu powiedzieć, że uważam się za jedynego spadkobiercę i dziedzica majętności, pozostałych mi po ojcu, a siostrom moim wydzielę należną im wedle litery prawa czternastą część tego majątku. Ponieważ zaś dobra naszego ojca zostały po jego śmierci ocenione na siedmdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, każdej z sióstr moich wypłacę sumę pięciu tysięcy. Więcej żadna z nich spodziewać się ode mnie nie może, a i tak kosztowną wyprawę otrzymują już tylko jako dowód mojej przyjaźni i hojności braterskiej, a nie jako rzecz z dziedzictwa im przynależną". Przyznam ci się — mówiła dalej Emilka — że byłam wielce zdziwiona tą alokucją Henryka, nigdy bowiem nie spodziewałam się, aby był do tego stopnia chciwym i niesprawiedliwym względem nas. Wprawdzie majątki, pozostałe po naszym ojcu, zostały w istocie ocenione na siedmdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, ale stało się to wskutek jakichś szczególnych okoliczności i wiem z pewnością, że dziś dwa razy więcej są one warte. Zresztą, gdybym była na miejscu Henryka, czuję, że nie trzymałabym się tak ściśle litery prawa, które wydziedzicza prawie siostry na korzyść brata. Daleko jednak mniej byłam zmartwioną tym odkryciem szczupłości mego mienia jak ciekawą znalezienia się w tym razie pana Michała; przestał on patrzeć na lampę i trzymał oczy utkwione w Henryka; w oczach tych było w tej chwili coś niezwykłego, wydały mi się one mniej dobrodusznymi jak zawsze, a jakieś niby rozumniejsze. Po chwili wyjął ręce z kieszeni, skrzyżował je na piersi, potem oparł o stół i rzekł: "Panie Henryku! starając się o siostrę pana nie myślałem nigdy o jej posagu; pan wiesz, że sam posiadam blisko miliona funduszu, a gdybym i nic nie posiadał, nie ożeniłbym się nigdy dla pieniędzy". Z wielką prostotą a nawet z rodzajem nieśmiałości, która mu jest właściwą, wyrzekłszy te słowa, pan Michał podniósł ręce do włosów, potem skrzyżował je znowu na piersi, aż nareszcie, jakby ostatniej szukając dla nich ucieczki, zapalił papierosa. Henryk długo milczał, bawił się dymkiem od cygara i uśmiechał się dziwnie; po kilkunastu dopiero sekundach spojrzał na pana Michała spod okularów i odezwał się: "Mój panie! jestem zanadto praktycznym człowiekiem, abym wierzył w mrzonki, które panowie nazywacie miłością, bezinteresownością, poświęceniem itd. Człowiek, mój panie, tak jest stworzony, że we wszystkim szuka dla siebie korzyści; sam jestem takim i nikomu nie mam tego za złe; dlatego też i pana chciałem uprzedzić, że jeślibyś się powodował wyrachowaniem pieniężnym..." "Nie powstało ono nigdy w mojej głowie" — zawsze z równąż prostotą przerwał pan Michał. "Tym lepiej — kończył Henryk — przyznaję zresztą panu zupełną słuszność, bo jeżeli siostra moja nie ma prawie posagu, przyniesie ona za to panu te zaszczytne w świecie stosunki, które zapewne miałeś pan na myśli starając się o jej rękę". Przy tych słowach Henryka twarz pana Michała zmieniła się nagle. Spąsowiał tak, że aż mu czoło zaszło szkarłatem, i zgniótł nagle na popielnicy papieros, jaki machinalnie był zapalił. "Przepraszam pana... mylisz się pan... — zaczął mówić przerywanym od wzruszenia głosem. — Jestem synem dorobkiewicza, to prawda; kiedy wszedłem do towarzystwa państwa, poczułem się bardzo zaszczyconym i podniesionym... i to prawda... mam tę próżność i pretensję, że pomimo mego świeżego bogactwa lubię pokazać się nie gorzej od innych, i to jeszcze prawda; ale co do panny Zenony... przepraszam... mylisz się pan... pragnę ożenić się z panną Zenona... nie dla pieniędzy ani dla koligacji, ale prosto dlatego, że mi się podoba... że nie widziałem lepszej i milszej od niej panny... dlatego, że kocham pannę Zenonę!" Wymawiając te niezbyt błyszczące wymową wyrazy pan Michał zmienił się nie do poznania. Blade jego oczy zapłonęły, cała twarz pokryła się wyrazem poczciwego i nie udanego uczucia, ręce nawet nie robiły zwykłych swych ewolucji, ale pozostawały skrzyżowane na piersi. W tej chwili wydał mi się prawie pięknym. Pożałowałam w duchu, że Żenią nie widziała go takim, jak był wtedy, i pomyślałam sobie, że nie zawsze trzeba wierzyć pozorom, że najpospolitszy i najmniej dystyngowany człowiek miewa chwile, w których dusza jego ukazuje się szlachetniejszą, poetyczniejszą jak niejednego najwytworniejszego salonowca. Spojrzałam na Henryka i aż wzdrygnęłam się, tak mi się wydał brzydkim i odrażającym. Nie przestawał on palić cygara i wypuszczając z ust cieniutkie nitki dymu patrzył na pana Michała z wyrazem, w którym była ironia, niedowierzanie i jakaś tajona, brzydka radość. "Tym lepiej! tym lepiej, że tak jest, jak pan mówisz — wycedził po chwili przez zęby — nic mi zatem więcej nie pozostaje, jak prosić pana o danie mi urzędowego zapewnienia, że nie będziesz żądał dla mojej siostry posagu, wyższego nad sumę, którą tylko co wymieniłem. Bo chociaż mam za sobą prawo i żadnych procesów się nie obawiam, to jednak, dla uniknięcia wszelkich na przyszłość zatargów, wolę mieć od pana skrypt, który zobowiąże go moralnie i honorowo, a po części nawet i prawnie". Pan Michał ukłonił się lekko i z tąż samą prostotą, z jaką całą rozmowę prowadził, odpowiedział: "Z największą chęcią uczynię to, czego pan ode mnie wymagasz". "A zatem proszę z sobą do mego pokoju" — rzekł Henryk i obaj opuścili gabinet. Możesz wyobrazić sobie, pod wpływem jakich uczuć zostałam po ich odejściu — kończyła Emilka — zobaczyłam całą chciwość i obojętność dla nas Henryka, ale za to przyszły szwagier wielce zyskał w mych oczach. Smutno mi było z powodu brata, ale cieszyłam się za siostrę, myśląc, iż będzie miała poczciwego i szczerze przywiązanego do niej męża... — Czy opowiedziałaś Zeni to wszystko? — przerwałam. — Opowiedziała mi wszystko — ozwał się obok nas głos Zeni, która przybliżyła się niepostrzeżona i usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa rozmowy domyśliła się jej treści. — Opowiedziała mi wszystko i dobrze uczyniła, bo sprawiło to na mnie dobre wrażenie. Mówcie, co chcecie, ale miło jest czuć się prawdziwie kochaną, i od chwili, w której posłyszałam o poczciwym znalezieniu się pana Michała, zdaje się, że go więcej lubię. Zresztą nigdy nie miałam do niego antypatii. Spojrzałam na Zenię, gdy to mówiła, i smutno mi się zrobiło. Jakże chłodno i bezbarwnie brzmiał wyraz: lubię! : w ustach młodej narzeczonej! "O! — zawołałam w myśli — ja bym z tym chłodnym wyrazem nigdy do ołtarza nie poszła. Biedny pan Michał!... on ją kocha!" W tej chwili rozmowa nasza i moje rozwagi przerwane zostały ogólnym apelem do odjazdu. Musiałyśmy poszanować nasze siły i cery na uroczysty a huczny dzień jutrzejszy; rozstałyśmy się więc wcześnie ze słowami: do jutra! na ustach. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy